Digimon: New Age
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A redone vers of my Digimon: New Age with help from my friend. Hope you all will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hotshot: **Hope you all will like this redone version of this story. No summary this time so sorry but I still hope you guys will enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I own Sarah, my friend owns Kai and my other friend owns Evie. Hope you all enjoy

**Digimon: New Age**

**Chapter 1**

_**Daisai household, Suburbs of Golama Town**_

The sound of an annoying, loud clanging filled the air, waking me up from my dreamless sleep. I let out a groan and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the calender, seeing that the first of August had been circled in red. I stared at it for a moment before looking at my clock which read ten fifty A.M. I stared expressionlessly at the green fluorescent colors for a good minute, before I was able to process the numbers. My eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm going to be late for graduation!" I hurriedly got dressed, clumsily throwing on my black shirt, donning the symbol of courage on the front in orange, a red button-up that I carelessly left unbuttoned, almost tripping while pulling on my dark grey jeans, and making sure to put my socks on before my red and black shoes. I reached for my black wrist bands and my pair of red rimmed goggles that I sat on top of my short brown spiked hair.

I made my way outside, and locked the door to my house behind me. I jogged down the street, seeing the academy tower in the distance. I picked up the pace and was close enough to hear Richard Sampson, the D.A.T.S calling the students' names up to get their digivice and digiegg.

I finally made it and I managed to sneak inside, and took my seat. Thankfully, we had memorized where we were going to sit the day before. The person next to me stood up and went up when he was called. After he sat back down, Richard looked down at the list.

"Sarah Daisai."

I stood up and went up, shook the Commander's hand and grabbed a red, D.A.T.S issued digivice. I walked over to the rows of table and started to go up and down the rows. I passed the botamon egg, which got me a little disappointed but I didn't let it show. I kept walking until I saw a glow out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a purple digiegg with a white bottom was glowing softly. I turned and slowly skimmed my fingers over the shell, feeling the pleasant warmth coming from it. I carefully picked it up and went back to my seat and sat.

After Richard finished calling the rest of the students, he scanned through the students before standing straight.

"I can now present to this town the new rookie tamers of Golama. Your mentors shall be waiting for you outside the main gate but before you all go, we all know its the fifteenth anniversary of the first kids stepping into the digital world. So, I will like to present to the few lucky students who has proved themselves worthy. They are to train under the said children that first entered the digitalworld. They are Henry Wong, Kai Naga, Evie Carollo...and Sarah Daisai."

I looked up in surprise. I proved myself worthy? But...how?

"You are all dismissed and to report to your mentors and family. I wish you all luck." Kunamon, who sat on Richard's shoulder, nodded.

The students poured out of the front gates and walked to their mentors. I was the last to walk out and when I did, I looked around. Parents and siblings were congratulating the graduates with pride. A girl with a kiimon egg appeared to be all alone, and heading off somewhere.

A tall blue haired guy walked over to her, adjusting his glasses.

"Your Evie right? I'm your mentor, Jou Kido." He started with a polite smile. A gomamon jumped on his shoulder.

"I'm his partner, Gomamon!" He waved a flipper to her.

Evie responded with a smile, "I am Evie. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"We can help you hatch your egg if you want." stated Jou.

"I would like the help, I'm not exactly sure..what to do with a kiimon egg."

"Well you just have to keep it warm and rub it here and there. It doesn't need a lot of attention like some other eggs do."

"Alright."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, bring me back to what was going on around me. I looked over and saw another tall man. He had wild brown hair, goggles resting on his head, a blue shirt with orange stars on the sleeves and the courage symbol on the front, white gloves, brown shorts and white and blue shoes.

"Hey there! I'm Taichi Yagami, your mentor." He grinned. a Agumon that was standing beside him waved a little.

"And I'm Taichi's partner, Agumon."

"I'm Sarah...nice to meet the both of you." I stated quietly, my shyness kicking in.

"So…wheres your parents?" He asked.

"I live alone." was all I said. I saw Taichi and Agumon glanced at each other before seemingly coming to a decision.

"Well why don't I take you to my house? My sister would love to meet you and your digimon." started Taichi.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonesense, you won't be intruding if we are the ones asking!" piped Agumon.

"Welll..I guess…"

"Good, it's settled. Lets go." Tachi and Agumon started to walk and I followed after, holding the egg close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon: New Age**

**Chapter 2**

_**Apartment Complex, Golama Town**_

Tachi, Agumon, and I stood in the elevator heading to the sixteenth floor. The ding sounded, and we walked out to a door that had Yagami at the top of a mailbox. Tachi opened the door and walked in, followed by Agumon and I.

With a glance around, I noticed it was a simple kitchen. There was a small kitchen near the front door, a medium sized living room with a couch, chair, and decent sized TV. There were two doors on the left, possibly from two bedrooms, and one door on the right that had a look like a bathroom. Pictures hung on the wall; some a younger Taichi, a girl, and two adults.

I heard a door open, when I looked over I saw a girl walking out of a room with a Gatomon in was younger than Tai, but was still older than me by a few years clearly. She had brown hair and deep brown eyes. She donned a white, sleeveless shirt, a pair of yellow shorts, and her shoes were white and pink. The girl had a small whistle around her neck and the symbol of light was on the front of her shirt.

"Niichan, welcome home. Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh, Cool. It's nice to meet you Sarah-san, I'm Taichi's younger sister, Hikari, and this is my partner, Gatomon." She introduced and Gatomon bowed a little.

"Its nice to meet you too, Yagami-san." I stated politely.

"Please, just Hikari is fine." Hikari smiled.

"Okay.."

"Who's Hungry?" Taichi suddenly asked. We all looked at him and we all decided that it would be a good time for food. Taichi walked over to the stove and started to cook some rice and plenty of egg rolls.

I sat down on the couch, still holding my egg and was rubbing it. It felt warmer than before, which made me slightly excited about it hatching.

"Its going to hatch soon." A voice stated behind me. I looked and saw that it was Gatomon, who was standing on the back of the couch. She jumped to the seat and pointed to my digivice.

"You know how to get your digivice to scan digimon?" She asked. I shook my head.

"First you point the lense to the digimon you want to scan, and u press a the left button." She explained. I pointed to her and pressed the button. A hologram of her popped up along with her stands and a voice came from the digivice.

"Gatomon, Holy Beast type champion digimon. It is of the Vaccine attribute group. Its main attacks are Lightning Paw and Cat's Eye."

"You can turn the voice off if you want." Gatomon stated.

I turned around and scanned Agumon who was just in the line of site.

"Agumon, Reptile type Rookie digimon. It is of the Vaccine attribute group. Its main attacks are Pepper Breath and Claw Attack." After it finished, I put my digivice back in my pocket and turned my attention back to the egg.

After a few moments, we were called in after the food was done. I ate in silence, listening to the others telling about their day. After supper, we went into the living room to watch some TV and Taichi turned on the news.

A news woman stood in front of of a forest, smoke rising from somewhere within it.

"We are at the Deku forest where a digimon had reportedly appeared through a digital gate. We don't have a visual on the digimon yet." The camera zooms in on something behind her. A long, serpentine body with wings weaved through the air, dodging attacks that were aimed at it.

"It seems we just got confirmation. The digimon is Airdramon, a champion level digimon. "

Suddenly, a bugman flew it and the blade that was coming out from its forearm started to glow green before it stabbed into Airdramon. Everything froze for a moment before Airdramon burst into data and reformed into a digiegg. The other digimon caught the egg and flew off screen.

"It seems that the Tamer of Kindness, Ken Ichijoji, as taken care of the new digimon. In a few moments we will interview him and-" Taichi turned the TV off and dropped the remote on the couch.

A few minutes later, my egg started to wobble. I looked down at it before putting it on the couch and took a step back. The other noticed it and gave the egg room. Thats when it started to hatch. Bits of the shell flew off.

A small, purple head with ears sat where the egg once did. It had orange yellow eyes and a small white patch on where its snout would be. I quickly got my digivice and scanned him.

"Dodomon Baby Digimon. No other Information available at this time."

I blinked and looked at my Digivice.

"Huh….never saw this digimon before…" I heard Taichi mumble. Dodomon blinked and looked around the room before looking at me. He gave a rather happy squeal before jumping into my arms. He snuggled into my chest and cooed.

"Would you look at that, he already know who his tamer is!" Agumon grinned.

I stroked Dodomon's fur, making him purr. Agumon brought over leftover egg rolls and started to feed Dodomon. Once Dodomon ate his fill, he burped before settling down in my arms and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotshot:** Third chapter is up, yay! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: New Age<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_**Apartment Complex, Golama Town**_

I was awoken by the filtering sunlight that was passing through a nearby window. I slowly blinked my eyes open, and looked around. I was on a couch, covered by a thin throw blanket, wearing a red muscle shirt and black shorts. My digimon was laying on my chest asleep. I yawned and stretched, with the attempt of not waking him; but felt him move in response. I looked down at him before sitting up, securing the baby digimon within my arms. He gave a big yawn and blinked open his eyes sleepily.

I went over to the kitchen, set Dodomon on the table, before sitting in a chair in front of him. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning, much earlier than usual when she did not have school.

Dodomon started to fidget with a slight whine. I looked at him and blinked. A sudden noise filled the air, strangely sounding similar to a fart. I looked dumbly at my partner and gingerly picked him up. A small mess met my eyes, and I somehow managed to hold back a groan. I took some paper towels to wet and cleaned the mess up. After throwing it away, I turned to Dodomon and noticed him shaking slightly.

"Dodomon, you alright, bud?" I asked him and he only shook in response. A bright light suddenly emitted from him, making me shield my eyes from the pain. Once the light died down, I removed my arms from my face, and looked at Dodomon, blinking.

He still had his purple fur, ears, eyes, and white patch on his snout, but now he had a stubby tail and four stubby legs.

He shook himself before looking up at me and his little tail wagged.

"Sarah-chan!" he yipped happily in his childish voice as he hopped on the table.

I quickly grabbed my digivice, pointed it at him, and scanned.

"Dorimon, In-Training level digimon. No other information available at this time."

I looked over at Dorimon who was beaming happily at me. He jumped on my shoulder and started to rub his furry cheek against mine, making me giggle slightly.

"I see Dodomon finally digivolved." Taichi's voice rang through the air.

I looked over at him. How I did not hear him come in, I'll never know.

"Taichi-Senpai...what are you doing up so early?"I asked him.

"Alarm clock." he stated simply with a shrug before walking to the fridge and opening it. He took out a carton of milk and poured two cups. He put it back and handed one cup to me. I murmured a small thank you and started to sip. I heard a yawn and I glanced over and saw Agumon walking in the kitchen, rubbing his eye.

"Morning Taichi, Sarah, Dodomon." he greeted sleepily. Taichi chuckled.

"The little guy isn't Dodomon anymore bud."

"Dorimon!" Dorimon chirped, wiggling his little tail.

"Well congratulations Dorimon." Agumon stated with a smile.

"Oh by the way, after you went to sleep I called some of the second generation mentors. They are going to meet us at the park with their students." Taichi informed me and I nodded. "One of the second generation is actually my sister. She had to graduate with the first class since she and Tekaru, Yamato's little brother, was too young at the time." Huh...I never knew that.

Hikari and Gatomon came in a few minutes later, Hikari was fully dressed, the symbol of light now donning her shirt, as if she was waiting for something.

"Hikari, what are you doing up early and dressed?" Taichi asked.

"My student is coming here remember? She's coming over to get some advice."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

The doorbell rung and and Hikari opened the door and smiled. She let a young girl, about seventeen, inside. She was short, and had blond hair with light green eyes. She wore a rather big purple hat with a lighter purple rim. She also wore a dark and light purple short dress with lighter purple lines gridding on it as well as the symbol of light on it and purple cowboy boots. In her arms was a light purple digimon, a small head with a ascending bulb going up from it. I pointed at the digimon and scanned it.

"Moonmon, In-Training level Digimon. It has no attribute and her attack is Dark Burst."

I looked up and the girl was giving me a disapproving look. I quickly put my digivice down and shift slightly.

"Let me introduce you two, This is Sarah. Sarah, this is Jade."

"Hello." I greeted. Dorimon went to the edge of the table, trying to sniff the new human and digimon. "Dorimon thats rude!" I scolded him as I got up and went over to him, scooping him up.

"Sorry Sarah-chan." He apologized. I sighed and pet his fur.

"Just try and refrain from doing it." He nodded and got comfy in my arms.

"...Thats a digimon I never heard of." Jade finally spoke. I shrugged.

"No one has apparently." I stated.

"Sarah go get dressed, we'll be leaving soon." Taichi stated as Hikari and Jade went inside her room. I went into the living room, put Dorimon down and started to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotshot:** Finally the fourth chapter is here. Sorry it took awhile to get it out but here it is, hope you all enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: New Age<strong>

**Chapter 4**

_**Outside of Fuji Park, Golama Town**_

I walked down the street with Dorimon in my arms alone. Taichi and the others went ahead of us so that we didn't have to rush to meet the other tamers, which I was thankful for.

"Sarah-Chan, I'm hungry.." Dorimon whined slightly. I looked down at him before looking around, trying to find a place near here. When I didn't find a place, I sighed and looked back down at him.

"Don't worry, we will find somewhere soon." I assured him, and then looked ahead to start walking once more. Unfortunately, I was stopped by a fluttering figure flying right in front of my face. I blinked and took a step back, trying to focus on it. I heard a voice shouting in the distance for something to stop. I stared at the bat-like creature, realizing it is a digimon. I took out my Digivice and scanned it and waited for the information to present itself.

"DemiDevimon, small devil type rookie digimon. It is of the virus attribute group. It's main attacks are Demi Darts,Evil Whisper and DemiDevi Claw."

I blinked and look up at the DemiDevimon. It was a rookie, meaning that it should have hatched some time ago but for some reason, I have a feeling that its not the case.

Footsteps quickly were approaching with a shout of "DemiDevimon come back here!" which sounded more like a whine than a demand. I turned my attention to the voice, and saw a boy with purple hair and tears in his eyes running full speed towards us. When he finally reached us, he was rubbing his eyes and looking at DemiDevimon, "Don't do that anymore, please!" he sniffled. I felt slightly uncomfortable being around this kid. He looked to be my age, maybe slightly younger, who knows.

"Eh come on Luke, I just saw this digimon and wondered if he would like a...friendly fight!" Demidevimon grinned as he looked at Dorimon. I quickly hugged Dorimon close to my chest.

"Sorry, not going to happen." I told him. "He isn't ready."

"Come on, just one round?" he urged.

"I said no."

"Demi, come on!" The boy whined, reaching for the annoying digimon. DemiDevimon strayed out of his reach though. I feared this would bring him to another round of crying, it looked as if he has been crying for a while.

"Luke, calm down okay? Besides, these two are with us right? Even if they don't look so tough, especially when her digimon is still in intraining form." Demidevimon snorts.

Luke turned his attention to me and said, "I'm sorry...about him….I haven't really..taught him." He returned his attention to DemiDevimon and tried rather vainly to grab the digimon. I tried to devise a plan to help the tamer get his digimon back.

I looked down at Dorimon and he looked back up at me. We shared a look and nodded to each other. I looked over at Luke.

"Hey, do you mind we try something? " I asked him. "It probably won't hurt him, it will most likely startle him so he falls into your arms."

"If he won't be hurt that is okay with me." He responded. With that confirmation, I threw Dorimon in the air so he can be more level with the small devil digimon.

"**Metal Drop!"** Small iron grains shot out of his open mouth and bounced off of Demidevimon. It didn't hurt him but he was startled and the grains did hit his wing, making him go off balance and starting to fall. Luke caught him, luckily, and held onto the bat while I caught Dorimon..

"Thank you!" Luke chimed happily. I thought it was rather funny, that this boy went from being sad to overjoyed in a manner of seconds. It was this time that I got a good look at him.

Luke's purple hair was short, going to his chin and his eyes were a pale green color, emotions swirling inside them as plain as day. He wore a dark purple jacket with white fuzz around the neck and light purple flames going up from the bottom of the jacket and sleeves. He donned a grey shirt with the symbol of kindness that was partly covered on either side. His jeans were dark grey and had two brown belt like straps going around the right leg. His boots were back and light purple.

"You're welcome." I gave a small smile. "Oh, I'm Sarah, this is Dorimon." I introduced us.

"I am Luke, and you already know DemiDevimon. Are you the tamer we are waiting for? I heard there were only two missing. Please tell me you are!"

"Well I the child of Courage so...yeah. The other is probably there at the meeting spot."

Luke grabbed my hand, which surprised me, and he pulled me along, "Come on!" he walked rather quickly, "They promised us all food when we are all there!" he sounded hopeful.

"Food?" Dorimon perked up. I sweat dropped when he started to chant food over and over again. Why did I get a digimon who seem to think about his stomach more than anything else?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotshot:** Hello everyone! Been a while!

**Starscream: **Sorry for the long wait! Life got in the way for us both, and we're terribly sorry! Being a new college student is quite tough for me~

**Hotshot: **And I have good old work. Anyways, we have been writing a long chapter as a gift for our faithful readers who are waiting so patiently. We will try to keep the posts of chapters as close as possible. Now, without further ado, we give you Chapter 5!

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: New Age<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_**Inside Fuji Park, Golama Town**_

I walked down the main pathway of the park, I approached the park pavilion and saw Taichi and Hikari with a large group of people. I could recognize the girl that I saw before, Jade, Jou and Joe's student, Evie.

"Hey, bout time you two got here!" called a light purple haired girl with a white and red bird digimon.

"S-Sorry! DemiDevimon wanted to fight Sarah's Dorimon! I tried to stop him but-!" Luke stuttered.

"It's fine." Taichi stated, cutting the worried teen off. I looked around the group and took everyone in. I watched as Luke went over to a dark skinned boy with a Betamon and the symbol of hope on his shirt.

"Well," The blonde haired man with the Gabumon stated. "Let's get onto with the introductions. My name is Yamato, this is my partner, Gabumon."

"My name is Taichi, this is Agumon."

"Yolie and my partner, Hawkmon!"

"I'm Tekaru, this here, is Patamon."

"My name's Hikari, this is Gatomon."

"My name is Jou, this is Gomamon."

"Greetings everyone, I'm Koushiro and this is Tentomon."

"Hello. My name is Ken and this is my friend, Wormmon."

"I guess it's my turn now. My name is Henry and this is Gummymon. I'm the new child of Knowledge."

"I'm Harmeny. This is Nyramon and I am the child of Love."

"Jade, this is Moonmon. I am the new child of light."

"I-I'm Luke, the child of Kindness...and um..t-this is Demidevimon…" the boy gave a soft smile to the others.

"I'm Miya, the new tamer of serenity. This here is Tsunomon."

"Heyyah, I'm Zack and I'm a kid of Hope. This here is Bukamon."

"I'm Kai, new tamer of friendship. This is Wanyamon."

"My name's Sarah, I'm the child of courage. This is my Partner, Dorimon." after I finished introducing myself, I looked over at Evie. The girl was standing off to the side. At her side was a rookie level digimon that looked a little imp without wings.

I began to grow concerned when I noticed she was not going to say anything, and mentally questioned if she was just very shy.

"Evie," started Jou. "It's your turn to introduce yourself."

"..I'm Evie." she muttered, and looked to her partner.

"I'm Impmon and ya better not get in my way!" the digimon had a rather smug tone.

I couldn't help but sweatdrop. Looks like we will be having two digimon with bad attitudes to deal with.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's eat!" Agumon stated before making a beeline to a nearby restaurant. The rest of us quickly followed and Taichi got us two large tables beside each other. I sat down on the end with Dorimon in my lap and watched as everyone began to take their seats. I saw Evie was the last to walk in.

"Evie, you can sit here!" I stated as I motioned her over and flashed a friendly smile.

Evie appeared to hesitate, before walking over and taking a seat. I noticed she looked immediately to her digimon, instead of at any of the people at the table. Impmon jumped onto the seat beside her and crossed his arms.

I heard the chair beside me being moved and someone sitting in it. I looked over and saw Luke with Demidevimon on his head. He looked anxious, as if he was anticipating something bad.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked the purple-haired boy. I felt a little bad when I saw him jump in response to my question.

"Oh! Um..yeah, I'm okay." he gave a half-hearted smile, and picked up the menu. I did the same.

"Impmon, I could tell you what they have here if you-" "Pizza." "...I don't think they have it here." "Well they better or else!"

I shook my head at the conversation, and decided to cut in, "I'm sure they have pizza here, we can ask."

The two looked at me with different expressions. Evie had a slightly relieved look, while Impmon was glaring at me like I was some kind of monster.

"I'm sure they have pizza, then! I think you'd like a slice of shut the He- mph!?" the Impmon was cut off by Evie's hand quickly covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, he is...not very well-mannered."

"It's fine. I don't expect all digimon to be the same in manners." I reassured her.

I tried to hold my composure as that Impmon began to shout at me, his words making no sense against the poor girl's hand as he tried his hardest to get her to let go. Dorimon, who was watching the exchange, started to snicker quietly, making it harder for me to hold in my laughter.

Thankfully, a waitress came by to begin taking orders. After we all ordered, I glanced around the restaurant curiously. Until my thoughts were cut short as I heard Impmon start up again.

"I oughta go back there and give those people a piece of my mind! Not serving pizza, what is wrong with them!?" hearing this, I looked to the two, and wondered if this would be a daily fiasco for Evie, and if so, I felt very sorry for her.

I chuckled, and finally spoke up trying to save her from the pissy digimon, "Evie, where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in America, so I suppose America. You?" I was surprised she was so open to answering me, compared to earlier.

"I was born here in Japan. I originally was from…" I hesitated.

"You don't need to tell me exactly where, that doesn't matter to me." Evie gave a soft, reassuring smile as she reached over and gently squeezed my arm in a comforting manner. I gave her a smile back. The comforting moment was shattered by a sharp, snappish voice catching our attention.

"Duh, it matters where you were born! I was born in Tokyo!" the girl with dirty brown hair in pigtails practically shouted from the other end of the table.

"I...I don't think it matters.." Luke added.

"Look, Harmeny, right? I'll tell when I'm ready and comfortable. Now it's just too e-" I was cut off by a loud CRASH coming from the kitchen of the restaurant.

"What was that?" I asked before noticing that something- or should I say two some_ones_ were missing. "...Where's Impmon and Demidevimon?"

Evie jumped to her feet rather quickly, and took off to the kitchen, not saying a single word but stopping when she opened the door and saw the scene. I got up after putting Dorimon down on the chair and followed. I was not expecting what was happening before us.

"You gonna say another thing about Evie? Or do I gotta attack you again?!" the Impmon shouted.

"You've gotten weak, Impmon!" the DemiDevimon responded with his own raised voice. My eyebrow rose up at what was just said. What did he mean by that? Did they know each other from a previous life that they remember? That couldn't be, they should have never had hatched prior to meeting their tamers.

"I aint weak, you're the weak one! Have you _seen_ your human?!" the imp shot back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOUT MY HUMAN?! THAT'S IT YA LITTLE DEMON! **DEMI-DART!**"

Impmon was quick to dodge to the side before he started to do a move.

"Hey can I play?" Dorimon suddenly ran in and stopped in the middle of the two.

"Demidevimon!" Luke shouted.

Evie, surprising every single one of us, grabbed her digimon, yanking him from where he was.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Impmon yelped. Demidevimon looked over at his partner while this was going on and flew over to him.

"I'm...sorry about Impmon's behavior. I...I think it's time he and I go home. I apologize for wasting everyone's time." Evie said, and then practically ran out.

"Hey wait!" I called as I went to the entrance. I watched as she disappeared around the block before my shoulders slumped.

"Sarah-chan, is everything okay?" my partner asked as he jumped up on my shoulder.

"I hope so bud…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot: <strong>Don't forget to review! If there is errors that we didn't see, please tell us! OR if we misspelled digimon names, tell us.


End file.
